


Broken Wings

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-30
Updated: 2009-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you stay a moment please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Written and first posted on LJ in June 2009. Spoiler for Taken. Partly inspired by a song my other half was playing the other night, I think it was Paramore but I didn't ask. The bar mentioned, Puro was a nightclub near the Pink Quarter in Leeds, my old home town. I'm not sure if it still exists though, as I don't get back there very often.  
> Bert and Evelyn are my own creations.

Alex quickly scrawled a note for Olivia, placing on top of a stack of case folders and other relevant paper work. She put the pen back in the make-shift desk tidy and made her way out of the squad room.

“Hey Alex wait up,” Elliot said loudly.

Alex waited for the detective to catch up. “What is it?”

“Olivia’s left already. Captain gave her the rest of the day off.”

“I need to go over her testimony with her before the trial starts.”

Elliot briefly frowned, realizing the news hadn’t reached the DAs office. “Olivia’s mum died earlier today.”

Alex lowered her head in silent prayer. “Damn,” she quietly cursed. “Do you know when the funeral will be?”

“Day after tomorrow,” Elliot answered. Alex started towards the elevator. “Alex she could use a friend right now and she hasn’t said much to me or the guys.”

“Elliot there’s no guarantee she’ll talk to me. What do I do?”

“Just be there for her.”

Alex called the elevator. “Alright I’ll try but first I’ll have to find her.” She stepped on the car sighing heavily as the doors closed.

*

Olivia answered her phone without checking the caller ID. “Benson,” came the standard response.

“Olivia its Alex. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up and have dinner with me tonight.”

“I’m fine Alex. Maybe another time. Thank you for offering.”

Alex briefly hesitated. “Where are you?”

Olivia looked around the indistinguishable bar, she nodded at a barman. “What is this place?” she enquired.

“Puro,” the young man answered.

“I live close by. See you soon,” Alex said before ending the call.

Olivia traced the rim of the glass contemplating her options. Leave alone or leave with a friend. She stayed and waited, smiling when Alex walked in wearing a baby blue velour tracksuit and white flip-flops. 

“Hey,” She said taking the vacant seat beside her detective. “Are you going to drink that?” noticing that the drink was relatively untouched.

“Elliot sent you,” Olivia stated.

“He told me what happened.”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

Alex looked around the establishment noticing the ever dwindling number of patrons. “Closing time,” she mumbled. Olivia grabbed her jacket, following Alex out. “I better get home.”

“Do you want to come back to mine?” Alex offered, instantly regretting her choice of words.

Olivia softly smiled. “Oh what the hell, I’ve only got the late movie and a TV dinner waiting for me.”

“Is that a yes?” Alex questioned

“Yes Alex I’ll come to your place but I’m not good company right now.”

*

“Good evening Miss Alex,” Bert greeted.

Alex smiled at the genial old man. “Hi Bert, this is Olivia,” she said introducing the detective to her doorman.

Bert tipped his hat. “Miss Olivia.” Olivia smiled politely.

“Evelyn made beef stew and dumplings for your dinner, there’s enough for two.” He winked. “She put the container in the microwave, you just have to press cook.” Bert held the door open, for the women. “Have a pleasant evening ladies.”

*

“What was that about?” Olivia asked between spoonfuls of stew.

“It’s nothing,” Alex chuckled.

“You can’t lie to me Alex. I’m a detective remember.”

Alex wiped excess juice from her lips with a napkin. “I’ve set my kitchen on fire a couple of times.”

Olivia sniggered at the statement. “So you have your doorman cook for you.”

“It’s easier and safer if someone cooks for me. Bert and Evelyn own the building.” Alex collected their dishes putting them in the dishwasher, setting it to quick wash. “I’ll be back up in a couple of minutes I’m just taking this back to Evelyn,” she said waving the plastic tub. “Make yourself comfortable.”

*

Olivia stared out of the curtain less windows allowing tears to escape freely for the first time since the captain had broken the news to her. Alex returned instinctively going to Olivia; she placed her hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay,” she whispered. 

Olivia moved away from Alex. “I should go, thank you for dinner.” Alex positioned herself in front of Olivia, blocking her exit route. “If you leave I’m coming with you.”

Rather than muster up the energy she didn’t have to fight with the ADA she conceded defeat and allowed herself to open up and be vulnerable for once. Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia, softly stroking her hair as her tears fell more frequently. They stayed like that for a while neither wanting to pull away.

The familiar trill of a standard pre-loaded ringtone broke the solemn silence. “Mine’s charging up,” Alex chuckled. “It’ll be mine,” Olivia complained.

“Hey Elliot, have we been called in?”

“No, I’m just checking to see how your doing.”

“I’m fine. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“If you need anything… you know where I am.”

“Yeah, thanks. Bye.”

Olivia switched the ringer to silence. “It was Elliot. He’s checking up on me.” Alex smiled at the comment, noticing the sisterly-like affection she had for her partner. 

“The bed’s made up if you want to use it,” Alex offered making a note of the late hour. Olivia glanced at the woman’s watch. “Shit, I didn’t realize it was so late. I better get home.”

Alex waited for a moment as she gained the courage to speak. “Stay here tonight and then go to your place first thing.”

Olivia looked around the scarcely furnished apartment. “I’d stay here Alex but where will you sleep?”

“The couch is still quite comfortable. I’ll be fine out here.”

Concentration lines forged on Olivia’s brow. “We could sleep in the same bed, if that’s alright with you.”

“Problem solved,” Alex said smiling brightly at the suggestion. “I’ve got an old t-shirt that you can wear.”

*

Alex noticed a scar on Olivia’s shoulder when they were changing for bed. “How did you get that?”

Olivia glanced at the partially faded dent. “An accident when I was about nine or ten. My mum was drunk and I was helping her up the stairs to bed when I missed my footing and fell backwards. I caught my arm on an old bike and when I looked at it again after the initial shock had subsided I realized that the handlebar had pierced my shoulder.”

“Ouch,” Alex winced.

“Mum panicked and somehow managed to free my arm enough to get me to the emergency room. The doctor told me I was lucky that it missed my rotator cuff but that it had gone right through my shoulder.” Olivia got into the queen-sized bed and made herself comfortable. “I had to stay in hospital overnight and had over a hundred stitches in both sides of the wound.” Alex got in, moving towards the middle. “Does your shoulder ever hurt?”

“Only when it’s really cold or if I sleep in an uncomfortable place.”

Alex carefully thought out her next question. “What was it like for you growing up?”

“It was quite hard sometimes especially when there wasn’t any food in the apartment or mum had spent all the money on booze. Sometimes when she was sober she’d spoil me, like really spoil me. She’d buy me lots of new toys and clothes and make lots of promises about how she’d changed and that she wasn’t going to drink again.” Olivia choked a little. “Her sobriety never lasted more than a couple of weeks. She had no willpower when it came to drinking.”

“Does her death feel like a weight has been lifted from you?” Alex asked, mentally cursing herself.

Olivia flashed a small smile. “I actually felt the weight lifting when I made the arrangements ten years ago. One day I decided that I needed to be prepared for the inevitable and went to the undertakers and paid for my mum’s funeral.”

Alex’s eyes widened in surprise. “Wow. It takes real strength to do something like that especially when the person you’re planning on burying is sill alive.”

“Not to sound callous or anything but it was the best five thousand dollars I have ever spent.” Olivia smiled thankfully at Alex. “Elliot did the right thing; think we could get some sleep now.” Alex turned the bedside light off.

Olivia shifted to the middle, slipping her arm across Alex’s midriff drifting off into a peaceful untainted slumber. Alex turned slightly her contentment showing _great so I’m a teddy bear_ her final thought before joining the woman beside her in slumber.

*

The radio burst into life at 6:15 playing a Britney Spears song; Alex groaned that her guilty secret could be used as ammunition. “You have got to be kidding me,” came the sleepy complaint from Olivia who was still lying beside her.

“Don’t even think about telling anyone.”

Olivia laughed heartily at the lawyer’s nervousness about her secret love of pop music. “I won’t tell.”

“Miss Alex, breakfast,” Evelyn shouted.

“Give us a minute,” Alex shouted back.

The aroma of sausage, eggs and fresh tea wafted through the apartment. “Is there any coffee?” Olivia asked as she quickly dressed.

“Evelyn makes tea and coffee. There’s always too much food for me.”

Olivia exited the bedroom. “Morning,” she greeted rubbing crusts from her eyes.

“Morning miss,” Evelyn replied, serving a generous helping of food. “Tea or coffee?”

“Coffee please.”

Alex entered the dining area. “Good morning Evelyn, sleep well?” she chirpily enquired.

“I did Miss Alex. Who’s your friend?”

Alex smiled. “This is Olivia, we work together.”

“I’m making chicken and rice for dinner, should I make extra for your friend?” Evelyn left the women to their breakfasts. 

Alex waited for the door to close before speaking. “Do you want me to come to the funeral with you?”

Olivia shook her head. “Thanks Alex but it’s something that I have to do on my own. I’ll probably want some company afterwards.”

Alex gently squeezed Olivia’s hand. “Come straight here.”

“I will do,” Olivia promised returning the gesture.

*

Don followed Alex into his office. “Olivia’s here,” he said refusing to hide his concern for the detective.

“Where is she?”

Don released a weighty sigh. “Upstairs, I made her take a break.”

“You want me to talk to her,” Alex said sensing the captain’s intentions.

Alex made her way up to the crib. “Olivia, what are you doing here?”

“Trying to work,” Olivia mumbled from behind a folder. Alex forced it from her grip, sitting beside her on the lower bunk. “I thought you were going to my place.”

“I wanted to finish my paperwork.”

Noticing the inconsistencies of the partially filled forms. “Somehow I think you’ll be starting again.”

Olivia sniffled. “Yeah.” She leant forward. “I didn’t realize it would be this hard, a child is not supposed to outlive its parents.”

Alex put her arms around Olivia, pulling into a tender hug softly kissing her mouth. “It’s alright; I’ll get you through this.” Olivia curled an errant strand of Alex’s hair between her fingers. “What if someone sees us like this?”

“We can call it friendly affection because that is what this is.”

Olivia softly laughed at the statement. “So we can do this and nobody will question it.”

“Yeah,” Alex said pulling away. “Let’s get your things and get out of here.”

“Good idea.” Olivia allowed Alex to help her to her feet and followed out of the squad room.


End file.
